HalfBloods on vacation
by Summer-days288
Summary: Annabeth,Percy,Silena and Becendorf go to Ferryport landing and meet the Grimms. This is not a Sabrina/Percy story
1. We meet the Grimm's

Percy POV:

I was walking on the beach with Annabeth when all of a sudden Silena can came rushing towards us with a worried look on her face. 'Percy, Annabeth Chiron's looking for you everywhere' '' I asked worried. 'something about a quest and a war going on in a place called something like ferry landing or ferry port' 'make up your mind' Annabeth shouted at Silena 'I think it was ferry port landing anyway just go to the big house like now' Silena said. As soon as she said that we ran straight to the big house to find Chiron waiting for us. 'Percy, Annabeth there are some people I know that are in a middle of a war that they a losing and they need help. Now you are going to go on a quest to save them but instead of one of you going to the attic this time all of us are going to the attic to hear the prophesy.' We followed Chiron to the attic and we found the oracle on the couch where she always was. Chiron hadn't said who was leading the quest so I didn't know what to do but Chiron quickly to that weight off my shoulders when he said ' oh oracle what is the great prophesy of the everafters' I wondered what everafters were but I didn't have much time to speak because green mist was coming out of the oracle mouth and four people that I had never see before where made out of the mist. One was a very old woman with red streaks through her grey showing that colour that it once was another was a boy with blond hair in a mop on top of his head and the other two were two girls one with blond and a angry look and her face and the other girl had brown hair and a wide smile that look like it was glued to her face. The old lady was the first to speck the oracles raspy voice' help us to save our kind for you shall die if you fail' next was the girl with the smile 'four will go but only three can return for one will stay in the woods' next was the boy' if you fail to save the one I love you must pay a price no man wish's to pay' the last was the girl with blonde hair 'a daughter of wisdom must save the one she loves but by saving him she will lose her soul' after she was done they all spoke 'if you fail all will be lost!' well that left me happy and full of joy. Chiron had a very worried look on his face when the oracle had finished talking. I wonder what that was all about.' Annabeth you will chose the three but no one is going to lead this quest ok' Chiron said we both nodded, 'well I think Silena would be good because all the stuff about love. Becendorf should come as well he would be good with the weapons and last I think ummm hm well' at this point I was getting really annoyed' I think Percy' she said smiling at me. 'ok go tell Silena and Becendorf about the quest but before you go you are wondering who those people where and what and everafter is am I right' the look on our face must of told Chiron yes because he went on ' well let's start with the girl with brown hair shall we her name is Daphne Grimm she is nine years old but has more courage than a 25 year old trust me. The girl with blonde hair is Sabrina Grimm she is thirteen years old very stubborn and can get very angry she has be know is make people unconscious and the boy called puck gets punched a lot by Sabrina about ten to fifteen times a day on a good day' well I'll diffidently try to stay on her good side. 'the boy is called Puck but there is a secret about him so sometimes he is called Robin Goodfellow but you will learn that his last name is not suited for his personality he is four thousand and three years old and yes he is immoral but he can die and he does not have to age if he does not want to and he didn't for three thousand nine hundred and eighty nine years most people in this town are in fact the same as Puck they are called everafters but I am not the best person to explain what an everafter is the old lady Relda Grimm is. So that is who the old lady is Relda Grimm eighty nine years old and still out there fighting in the war. So I will call Relda to say that she will have some visitors coming soon. Now their house is right next to the woods and far away for the rest of the town it is about nine miles from the nearest neighbour. You will leave imminently so go tell Silena and Becendorf to pack than you go pack' as soon as Chiron had finished talking we were out of the big house in a flash and ran right into Silena and Becendorf 'just who we were looking for you are going on a quest with us and we're leaving right now so go pack' Annabeth said. We all ran off to our cabins to go pack. An hour later we were all ready and we went to the hill to leave. Surprisingly Chiron was all ready there with the people from the prophesy and three other people. One woman and two men one with a broken nose carry a carpet and the other was very handsome. The one with broken nose was the first to speak 'hi I'm Jake this is snow and charming' pointing to the two who I didn't know 'this is my mum Relda, my nieces Sabrina and Daphne and that is puck' pointing to the people I already knew. 'we must get back to camp right away Jacob if you please' Jake unrolled the carpet and everyone got one expect for Puck and Sabrina which I could tell made Sabrina very unhappy. 'well we don't have all day get on' Charming said. I felt stupid getting on the carpet I could tell the others did to. All of a sudden a pair of pink wigs came out of pucks back and he pick Sabrina up bridal style. Sabrina look even more unhappy and she did before 'why do I have to fly with this object' she yelled 'hey who you calling an object' puck yelled back 'well it's obvious you are not a boy and it is an insult to call you a thing so you are an object and don't try to argue with be you turned yourself into a chair so many times I lost track' Sabrina yelled at him. He looked glum after that. Out of the blue Daphne said 'up' ad the carpet lifted itself up into the air, than Daphne said 'home' and the carpet and puck flew over camp over the sea and over most of America. In about fifty minutes I spotted a sign that had once said 'welcome to Ferry port landing' but now ferry was crossed out and instead is said 'welcome to fairy port landing' stupid mirror stupid scarlet hand I wanna kill mirror' Sabrina said to me, Annabeth, Silena and Becendorf that made no scene to the others it must of because they all nodded their heads in agreement. 'um who's mirror' Annabeth asked. 'just the traitor that everyone on our side what's to kill because he is the master of the scarlet hand the side we are fighting ageist and he acted like he was on our side!' Sabrina practically yelled and Annabeth. Note to self try and kill Mirror. ' you know we are in the middle of a war as well and there is a traitor who acted like he was on our side but he was actually on the other side' Annabeth replied. 'Really who can you tell me his name so I can kill him' said Sabrina excited. Wow she really likes to kill and punch people, I thought, I wonder if she likes anyone. ' um he's name is Luke' Annabeth said a bit scared and I don't blame her Sabrina Grimm really freaks me out. 'so Sabrina do you love anyone?' Silena asked almost as excited as Sabrina had been a few seconds ago. As soon as Silena asked that question Sabrina's face turned into one of rage but Daphne's, Jake's, Relda's, Snow's and Red's faces turned into ones of excitement. ' she's in love with Puck!' Daphne said all of a sudden really excited. 'I am not. I hate him!' yelled Sabrina to Daphne. ' you do not hate him because you kissed him remember' Daphne yelled back. ' wait when did you kiss Puck?' Silena asked excited. ' well when Sabrina was 12 Puck ate the poisonous apple from Snow White and the seven dwarfs, and then a day later I told Sabrina to wake Puck with a kiss but Sabrina refused to kiss Puck and said that it wouldn't work because she didn't love Puck, because you how only the kiss of someone who loves the person who ate the apple can wake them up, but then Sabrina kissed Puck and well woke him up which means she loves Puck!' Daphne said really excited. 'OMG Sabrina loves Puck OMG!' Silena yelled at the top of her voice I swear I lost my hearing for five minutes. 'FOR THE LAST TIME I HATE PUCK AND I WISH HE WOULD GO TO HELL!' Sabrina yelled even louder. Well there goes my hearing for the rest of my life. 'You do not' Daphne yelled back. That's when I realised Puck hadn't said one word in this convocation, I wonder if he likes Sabrina and wishing that what Daphne was saying was true. Well I know one thing so far, my time with the Grimm's is going to be very interesting.


	2. Puck makes a choice

Percy P.O.V

Day two of living with the Grimm's was even more interesting than day one. The house woke up to the sound of Sabrina screaming then yell 'Puck what the hell did you do to my hair' ' turned it blue Grimm are you colour blind like the old man' ' this better come out freak baby or your dead meat' yep she would fit nicely in the Ares cabin. 'yes it comes out but I want tell you how' and Puck would fit nicely into the Hermes cabin. After an hour of the screaming and yelling coming for Puck and Sabrina I had decided on two things, first the people who live in this house lives are hell, second there was no way in Hades Sabrina and Puck love or even like each other.

And then something really super strange happened. I was kind of making out with Annabeth in the middle of the hall then Sabrina came up the steps so we broke apart but she paid no attention to us. She went straight to Pucks door and opened it. It was that moment that Annabeth and I realised Sabrina intentions. To go and kill Puck. We ran after Sabrina into Pucks room and let me tell you it was amazing there was a forest, a boxing area with a kangaroo in it and rollercoaster and a trampoline with Puck on it and Sabrina screaming at Puck. Annabeth and I made a silent agreement to hide behind a bush. The yelling had been going on for about five minutes when we decided to go and stop it but Puck seemed to have the same idea because he got off the trampoline and walked to Sabrina then did something I had not expected he kissed her. After a few seconds he pulled back, I wondered if it was because Sabrina wasn't kissing him back , but then he said 'I love you Sabrina Grimm since the first time I meet you even though I tried to drown you' wow I had not expected that and by the look and Annabeth's nether had she.

Sabrina P.O.V

I was yelling at Puck when he walked over to me and kissed me. He's lips were soft and warm but I was to surprised to kiss him back. He pulled back and said' I love you Sabrina Grimm since the first time I meet you even though I tried to drown you'. Wow was all I could think and then I did something that surprised even myself I kissed him and he kissed me back. I was in heaven.


End file.
